Ch.88: Greetings (6)
Angela wakes up from the sound of something rolling. When she fully comes to her senses, she realizes that Sylvia is dragging the carriage with her stucked under it. Angela hesitangly asks her what is happening and why she is acting like that, but Sylvia, looking straight ahead, interrupts her to apologize and to tell her that she needs to disappear. Angela is filled with fear and starts scratching the ground to stop the movement. But, Sylvia says that her effort is futile and that she is going to die at this place for Navarus' shake. She then stops walking. Angela screams at her, asking why she is doing this. Sylvia stays calm and, determined, tells her that she only cares about Navarus and his safety, so she will kill Angela, who is now an obstacle to him, despite the fact that she is part of his plans. Angela screams at her whether Navarus is aware of what she is doing and Sylvia responds that she is acting on her own will, because she can't just stand and watch her master being humiliated by the Council She then declares her willingness to find someone else to do Angela's part in Navarus' plan by any means. Angela then yells with all her might that Navarus will kill her when he finds out about this. Sylvia thinks about it for a while, but she finally smiles and says that it won't be a bad death, as she would have acted in favour of her master by killing Angela. Scared for her life, images of her sisters and of Lark cross Angela's mind. She thinks how she promised to Lark to be with him until his death. Sylvia starts dragging the carriage again. Angela is thinking that she needs to use harmfull magic again after some hundreds years, in order to protect her life. She is chanting a spell, as Syvlia turns and tells her to say her last goodbye to the person she craves to see the most. But, at this very moment, Angela lifts her hand over her head and yells, "FIREBOMB". The carriage is set on fire with a large blast. Sylvia falls on the ground by the force of the explosion. Angela is set free from the carriage and tries to get away, although she is still on the ground. Sylvia sees her and she quickly stands up and yells at her back that it is useless to try to escape. She then starts running towards her, while taking her animal form. Angela looks back and, with terror, sees a wolf running in full speed towards her. Sylvia screams, "I won't let you!", as she reaches Angela, who is still on her knees, and goes for her neck. Angela instantly thinks how she hasn't even properly farewelled Lark when she left for the Council. Meanwhile, Lark is lying on his bed, wide awake, wondering when Angela is going to come back, as there are so many things he wants to say to her.